


cigarette

by Drarina1737



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: After a Sexual Scene, Drabble, Established Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Ficlet, Gentleman Harry Hart, Harry Hart Smoking, Is this a headcanon, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 03:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13472364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarina1737/pseuds/Drarina1737
Summary: Harry and Eggsy are exhausted from sex and orgasms, rolling on their bed and Harry, who is sometimes as old fashioned as he seems, takes out a cigarette and a lighter and takes a long, focused drag.





	cigarette

Harry and Eggsy are exhausted from sex and orgasms, rolling on their bed and Harry, who is sometimes as old fashioned as he seems, takes out a cigarette and a lighter and takes a long, focused drag.

And Eggsy's watching, half amused because the scene is cliché and stupid but then Harry's so damn hot with his lips curved around the cigarette and his muscles relaxed. He can smell the smoke and he can swear it is the most expensive cigarette scent he’s ever smelled.

"Didn't know ya smoked." Harry takes the smoke between his fingers and smiles, not even looking at him.

"Maybe because I only indulge in the pleasure of a cigarette after indulging in the pleasure of lovemaking."

And Eggsy melts in his spot.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me about things on [tumblr](drarina1737.tumblr.com)!


End file.
